Beca's Soul Song
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: The Bellas are at Las Vegas for a convention, what magical secrets will be revealed and is Beca who we thought she is? R&R


A/N: Hey guys now I know I still have a bunch of story that I have yet to update but I'm going to be holding those off a little as I will be going on break soon so I'm hoping that I'll be able to update those during my break but anyway this is kind of a short story I came up with at like 1 in the morning so hope you guys enjoys it.

Third POV:

The Bellas were currently at an acapella convention in Las Vegas, there was a lot of acapella group in the convention and the Bellas came because of an invitation. Right now they were bored out of their mind because the convention doesn't start until 7:30 at night and it was only currently 5:30 so they had 2 hours to kill.

"Why don't we go to the carnival that is happening across the streets?" Chloe asked, the Bellas looked up from what they were doing excluding Beca as she was focus on her mix, they looked at each other and nodded to Chloe, Beca who saw all the nodding decided to nod to whatever they were talking about

"Do you even know what we were discussing?" Aubrey asked tilting her head, Beca shook her head and Aubrey proceed to roll her eyes. After they all catch Beca up to what they were talking about, they got up and got ready to go to the carnival, walking to the carnival only took a few 5 to 10 minutes and when they had arrived, they were shock to how many people were actually at the carnival deciding to not split up as to not get lost they went to one of the supposing fortune telling booth as Chloe thought it will be fun.

Going into the purple coloured tent that looked so different then the other booth outside the Bellas were wary when they saw a perfectly nice looking lady in her mid 20s sitting on a chair throwing a stick to the air, at that point of time Beca looked slightly uncomfortable as she looked at the women and had pulled her hand back to where her back pocket was, when the women realize there was people in front of her she stood and immediately greeted them

"Hi, sorry for not seeing you guys earlier, I'm Harmony Evans" the girl said cheerfully, the Bellas was intrigue because not only does the girl have similar look as their captain but their captain was trying to hide behind Stacie

"Hey shawshank what you doing hiding behind Stacie!" Amy shouted, "of course Amy has to choose this time to shout at me" Beca thought to herself as she slowly emerge behind Stacie to face the inevitable

"Beca? Is that you?" Harmony asked slightly puzzled as to why she's here

"Yes, it is me mony, how are you?" Beca ask aware that her friends were staring at them with confusion

"How am I, How am I, You have great nerve to show up in my face Rebecca!" Harmony shouted wooden stick in her hand

"Mony, you need to calm down they don't know about that," Beca says pointing to the stick

"Sorry for breaking this wonderful reunion but what are you guys talking about? "Aubrey ask frustrated that she don't know what they were talking about, Beca took a deep breath and pulled out a similar looking wooden stick but the colour was white in colour and there was a gem on top of it

"You see guys, I'm not normal, I have magical abilities that was passed down to me from my parents" Beca stopped seeing the unamuse faces

"Yah right like magic is actually real" Aubrey said rolling her eyes, Beca turned to look at her and her eyes for some reason wasn't the soft blue that they were accustomed to it turned the color of fiery red then all of a sudden the wooden stick that Beca was holding shot a beam of light directly towards Harmony and with lightning speed Harmony shout something and a blue shield appear before their eyes absorbing the beam of lights and then disappearing

"Believe me now?" Beca asked her eyes turning back to their original blue shade; she turned towards Harmony and apologized but praised her on her quick speed.

After Harmony finished glaring and shouting at Beca she turned towards the rest of the Bellas

"I know it must have been a shock to all but you all came into here because of what was outside the banner right?" While the Bellas nodded Beca shook her head as she was just following them, Harmony then further explained ignoring Beca shook of head

"Well since you already know I can do magic you guys should believe me when I said that I can find your soul song but before starting any question?" Harmony asked while ignoring Beca's rapidly growing eyes

"What is soul song?" Chloe asked intrigued

"Oh soul song is like a song that represent your past and your personality and the spell that I'm going to use also projects the memory on why your soul song or soul songs is that" Harmony answered "All right whose going first?" she continued, the girls all look at each other not sure who should go first

"How about you Beca?" Harmony asked eyes dancing mischievously

"Oh, no thanks I'm good, you may be my best friend once but you don't really know a lot about me, same goes for the rest" Beca said panic clear in her voice

"Oh come on it won't be that bad" Harmony said raising her wand pointing at Beca and saying the words to the spell "Harmony no!" Beca shout, but it was to late Beca eyes shut on it's own and the wall light up with her memories

_Memories:_

_Beca about 5 or 6 hiding in a closet hugging her knees tight to herself sobbing after being beaten and screamed at by her uncle and aunt_

"_Why mom and dad couldn't you bring me along?" tears streaming down her face_

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you_

_Beca was running away from a school which had dark red painted on the walls_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Beca locking her room in her aunt and uncle's house tears streaming down her face, bruises forming of her neck and arms blood flowing from her stomach to the ground she turned her music playing from a beat up computer louder and proceed to lie on her bed face in a pillow screaming her voice out_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?__  
__With the radio on turned up so loud__  
__that no one hears you screaming_

_Walking into '__nam magicis ludo instructum atque oruatum'(1)____Beca was thrown of by all the sympathy looks __they were send towards her _

_No you don't know what its like__  
__when nothing feels all right__  
__you don't know what its like to be like me_

_A bloodied and half conscious Beca being pushed into a closet in a room by a pair of fat hand tear stain on her cheeks, "that ought to teach you a lesson about using magic in our sight" the guy spat at her and closing the closet door, "why am I such a freak?" Beca asked herself._

_A Professor was talking Beca down in front of the entire class when she couldn't answer a question "Well it looks like you Mitchells still expect things to be served to you on a silver platter" the professor sneered_

_To be hurt, to feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked when you're down__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one there to save you__  
__No you don't know what its like__  
__Welcome to my life_

By the times the song came to an end all the Bellas were crying Harmony as well as she didn't know that her friend has been through that much, just as they thought it was the end another song began.

_Beca sat near her dorm window looking out in the middle of the night and then look down at the shiny blade in her hands reflecting the moonlight, bringing the blade on top of her skin she pulled and her arm became bleeding but her soul was once again at peace, she remember how Harmony caught her without her glamour the other day and slashed once more_

_She's only 17, her whole lives ahead of her.__  
__She hates school because the people there discredit her.__  
__Her best friend tries to show her that's not how it seems.__  
__But everyday she just gets lowered with her self-esteem._

_Beca was sitting on her bed holding a bottle of pills and she was about to swallow them when Harmony walked in and screamed at her to stop, she didn't and the last thing she saw was a tear streaked Harmony. She woke up in a hospital with her hands in Harmony's_

_She let's her know that every night will have a brighter day__  
__She even tried to overdose and take her life away.__  
__She's feeling hopeless there just sitting down beside her bed__  
__then she takes her hand and places it beside her head._

_Harmony looked at Beca sadly when she moved her hand away from hers, Harmony asked her why had she done it, Beca stuttered a response out_

_She tries to hold her but with every touch she still resists__  
__And then she sees the scars that bury deep within her wrists__  
__She's feeling numb, she tries to beg and plead and ask her, "Why?"__  
__She says this way she has control of the pain she feels inside._

"_Why did you not come to me?" Harmony asked, Beca looked dead into her eyes and said, "don't trust anybody but yourself"_

_She's asking her, "How long it's going since you've felt this?__  
__Way because you got me here, just feeling so damn helpless."__  
__She says, "It's been a while. I guess I needed better luck."__  
__And then she screams at her and tells her, "Beca, never cut!"_

The song slowly when out and the Bellas as well as Harmony was full out bawling they never knew what had happened to Beca partly because when Beca left Harmony's memories was erased, tears were slowly cascading down Beca's cheeks and she once open her eyes and stared at the Bellas as well as Harmony crying. She knew the reason the Bellas were crying was because they didn't know her well as for Harmony she knew all too well because it was her who had erased her best friend memories except for her existence because she didn't want her friend to be tied down to her.

Harmony fell to the ground in agony as memories started to flow back into her, the Bellas was confuse as to why she was screaming but Beca knew what was happening and she knew she was screwed when Harmony stop screaming in pain, Beca quickly pulled out her wand and shouted "Clipeum"(2) as a green dome surrounded her Harmony stood and her face was enraged her eyes from before turned a deep violet in colour as she send spells after spells in quick succession towards the green dome surrounding Beca, seeing Beca quickly losing her power on the dome as it absorbs all that Harmony is sending, Harmony stopped in time as Beca fell backwards, Aubrey ran and caught her before she manage to fall to the ground,

"Thanks Aubrey" Beca said feeling drained as she had used a lot of her energy to block all of Harmony's spells, once she was ready to stand by herself she turned towards Harmony and said something that shock everyone including Harmony

"Harmony Phoebe Evans, you have achieve and unlock your crystal power of endurance and from the power vested into me, I, Rebecca Beatrix Caritas Mitchell hereby unlock your power of endurance" Beca chanted for another three times when finally Harmony's wand was engulfed in a bright light and when it went away there was a shining purple diamond at top like Beca but Beca's one was red in coloured

"Congratulation Mony, you finally have your crystal of endurance" Beca said we a weak smile from the enchantment

"I never knew you could do that Beca" Harmony said in shock eyeing her new crystal

"Harmony I'm a lot more powerful then I let on" Beca replied turning to looked at the clueless Bellas

"I guess I can explained it to you but some of it Harmony might have already know anyway, there is 5 colours for the crystals, yellow for power, green for strength, blue for affinity, purple for endurance and white for secrets" Beca stopped here

"What about yours Beca?" Aubrey asked curiously, Beca looked at her crystal and smiled

"There were two more crystal but they were very rare for people to acquire it was the red and black crystal, the red crystal which is mind means creation it means that I have the above 5 crystal in one but the good side if you get what I mean, the black crystal means destruction it has the above 5 crystals but the bad side" Beca explained she stared of into the distance, Harmony saw her friend look and decided to continue the story

"Anyway Beca's Mother had the black crystal but her father had the red crystal, both her parents were taught from a young age that if they see people with the colour red for her mother or black for her father that they were to stay away from them but despite that her parents had still fall in love with each other as they believe that magic is what the user choose to do not the colour of your crystals so with that her parents eloped when her grandmother from her mother side found out she ordered her men to killed her parents off when that happened Beca was only 7 months old she was sent to her aunt and uncle's house to live" Harmony finished as Beca just begin to snap back from where ever she was.

Just then Aubrey remembered something and looked down to her watch

"Oh crap it's 6:45 we only have a few minutes to dress as soon as we reach back at the hotel so let's go aca-bitches!" She screamed, all the Bellas rushed out as they gave Harmony a quick goodbye, Beca left and told Harmony to message her through their minds if she ever needs help.

A/N: Hey guys hope you like this story not as good as I thought it will be but hey it's 2 in the morning so you guys enjoyed it, but for now

PEACE OUT


End file.
